The Perfect Gift
by LeumasNoswal
Summary: Sauske has returned to the Hidden Leaf just two days before Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and he not only needs to search for a gift, but also confront feelings he never thought he could. Usual parings, with some Lee/TenTen leanings. Rated M, because you never know. Reviews necessary if I am honest.
1. Clear Skies

' _You will prepare a gift to present at Naruto and Hinata's wedding'_

The words of the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, kept ringing through my mind as I walked along the crowded streets of the Hidden Leaf. It was not only a bight and sunny day; the sky utterly bereft of clouds, but it was also three days before the Dobe and Hinata's wedding so to say the village was chaotic would be an understatement. You could feel people smiles in the back of your head, and the buzz of the children's excitement was deafening. Every third word I heard was either 'Naruto', 'Hinata', or 'Wedding'. It was quite odd to walk so plainly, and yet have no one even glance at me. I escaped from my thoughts as I heard a familiar sound.

'Lee, you can not go to the wedding in a body suit! You have to wear a proper suit!' Said an extremely dejected weapons user.

'But TenTen, this suit embodies my youth and determination, and I also do not own any other clothes' replied the energetic taijutsu master.

'That really is not the point... Oh Saskue, when did you get back?' she asked, understandably surprised.

'A few hours ago'

'Oh, well it is good to see you' And with that she was off, dragging Lee with her, despite his protests about challenging me for Sakura's heart.

I chuckled quietly at this, as in my eyes there is no one more deserving of it than him. He is kind, strong, passionate( overbearingly so), and he has supported Sakura most of his life. He never insulted her, or abandoned her, or tried to kill her…..

As the guilt started to well inside me, I realised I had arrived at a building that I had never seen before, and the sign on the gate above my head read:

'Konoha Children's and Psychiatric Hospital'

' _Not a bad idea'_ I thought _' Must have been Lady Tsunades'_ And I was about to step of when I heard some words that stopped me right in my tracks.

'Lady Sakura, I know you are busy but please play with us!'

'Yea please Lady Sakura'

'Come on, you can't be that busy Lady Sakura!'

' _Sakura?'_ I thought as I turned back and walked through the threshold of the grounds, and there she was, coming out of the main building with a gaggle of young children surrounding her, as clear as the sky above my head.

'I am so sorry guys but I have a lot to prepare for, but I will be sure to….'

She trailed off as her eyes met mine.

'Sauske' she gasped.

###


	2. Unexpected Dream

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading this, it really does mean a lot. I plan on this story having quite a few chapters, and if there are any pairs you guys want me to focus on, just message me or write a review. Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'The Perfect Gift'.**

' _I am so sorry guys but I have a lot to prepare for, but I will be sure to….'_

 _She trailed off as her eyes met mine._

' _Sauske' she gasped._

I have to say, when I left the hospital to met Naruto and Hinata for a pre-wedding meet-up, that _he_ would be the first thing I saw. His hair was slightly longer, he had a few small scars on his face, and he was wearing some different clothes from the last time, but it was unmistakably _him_. I could feel my heart welling in my chest, and a tear escape my eye, when the voices of the children brought me out of my mind.

'Lady Sakura, who is that scary man?'

'Please don't let him hurt us'

'His eyes look mean'

My caring nature sprang into action 'Don't worry guys, he won't hurt any of you, he is an old…. friend of mine' I reassure them with a slight heat in my face.

'Why are you friends with such a grumpy looking man?' One of the girls asked with a confused pout.

'He is not grumpy, he is just….' Ok yea he is grumpy, but he has the right to be in my opinion, ' he has just been though a lot, kind of like you guys. So please try to be kind to him'

As I say this I realise that he has not moved. He is just standing there staring at me with those dark eyes ( well, eye) of his, and I realise something. Gone is the pain and anguish of his heart, having been replaced with an almost resolute peace. Almost on cue he slowly walks towards me, his eye not leaving mine, and I prepare myself for a curt and slightly awkward conversation, but what happened shocked me to my very core. As he took his last step in front of me, he moved his sole arm around me, and pulled me into him, and a shaky breath said the words I had only heard in my dreams.

'I'm home, Sakura'

###

 **So, what do you guys think? Personally I think that Sasuke would have had a slightly better grip on his emotions and what he wants out of life after his journey. I also think Sakura being a medical ninja would notice little details with only a glance, she is a professional after all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Pleasant Perspective

**Hey guys, I would first like to apologise for not having updated this in who knows how long. I won't bore you with specifics, but depression is not something I would wish on anyone. So yea, I've kind of been having the shit kicked out of me, and I'm not sure why I've decided to do some more writing again but I hope you enjoy.As always any reviews and thoughts are always welcomeand did not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto has that honour**.

 _As he took his last step in front of me, he moved his sole arm around me, and pulled me into him, and a shaky breath said the words I had only heard in my dreams._

 _'I'm home, Sakura'_

A hug. A damned hug. I am a shinobi, trained to use the best course of action no matter the situation, yet the only thing I could think of is a hug. Granted, actions often speak louder than words(unless the dobe is involved), but still…

'Welcome home Sasuke'

Those three words bring me out of my self-deprecating thoughts and back to the shining emerald orbs staring up at me. It is at this point I notice her body pressed against mine, and how warm and comforting having her arms around me is, like how my mother used to hug me when I was younger. As much as I would like to stay like this, I release our embrace due to the cluster of young children staring at us. As Sakura wipes the tears out of her eyes, but not the smile from her face, a young boy walks up to me and punches me in the leg.

'That was for making Lady Sakura cry you meanie'

I look down at this child, eyes full of anger at me, and I am about to reassure him but Sakura beats me to the punch.

'Setsuna don't, these are tears of joy not sadness' she kneels down and ruffles the child's hair, which seems to placate his anger.

'Children come along' one of the nurses calls, and with a collective sigh the children follow her back into the hospital. Even with Sakura's reassurance, he still shoots me an angry glance as he walks away.

'Sorry about that' she chuckles as she wipes the last few tears out of her emerald eyes ' The children can be quite protective of me'

They are not the only ones I think, but I settle for a question to try and distract from tight feeling in my chest. ' How have you been?'

She smiles up at me, although she has grown a bit since the last. ' I've been well, between both hospitals and ambassadorial work for the village I have a had a lot to put my skills and mind to'

The pride she has not just for her work but for herself is almost blinding, and if the bags under her eyes are any indication she has thrown herself headfirst into her new roles.

' Sauske?' she asks, tilting her head as she pulls me out of my thoughts.

'Sorry' I hastily reply, cursing the effect those huge eyes seem to be having on me.

' I'm free for the next few hours, and seeing as you have not been back for a few years would you like to take a walk? I can show you what's new in the village'

' I would like that' I truthfully reply.


End file.
